Segunda vez
by Schala S
Summary: ¿Qué se sentirá no sentir? Alphonse Elric jamás se lo había preguntado, no hasta vivirlo, hasta saberlo. Recuperado su cuerpo al final de la batalla, ya no hay excusas: es hora de recuperar el tiempo, de sentir la vida corriendo por sus propias venas para, al fin, poder seguir adelante. One shot! Un tributo a Al.


**_Disclaimer_** **:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA VEZ**

* * *

—un retorno, un reinicio—

* * *

 **H** asta lo más mundano de la vida se le ha tornado invaluable, como si todo fuera arte, porque cada sensación que siente, desde el dolor en el pecho posterior a una carcajada hasta el sutil recorrido del resbalar de una lágrima significa que todo ha terminado, que todos los años de esfuerzos y lecturas y batallas y dolor han rendido sus frutos. Porque si algo no le arrebató la transmutación humana a Alphonse Elric fue la capacidad de sufrir: para hacerlo, nunca precisó de un cuerpo.

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, aun cuando contara con su hermano, con Winry y Mustang y Armstrong y tantos más, era inevitable hacerlo, sentir que aún sentía, que sufría, que todo espejo era capaz de empañarse con dudas por todo lo sucedido. Porque la lágrima resbalaba simbólicamente por la armadura, pese a todo.

¡Y ya se acabó, al fin!

Han pasado meses: recuperar su cuerpo no fue gratis como bien le demostró la desnutrición con la que se reencontró con su carne. Mucho tuvo que cuidarse para volver a ser el que era o bien renacer en el adolescente en el cual su cuerpo había mutado del otro lado, también mucho tuvo que esforzarse para reencontrarse con todo lo que tener un cuerpo significa. Sentir frío, calor, hambre, sueño, ¡tantas cosas impronunciables!, incluso las tímidas necesidades que con la madurez comienzan a activarse. Qué risa los primeros días, cuando no distinguía las sensaciones, cuando se maravillaba hasta de las incómodas en ciertos contextos, porque todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, hasta lo negativo en su precaria salud, era sinónimo de victoria, de paz, de final e inicio.

Del siguiente capítulo de su vida, listo para iniciar.

Edward, que por muy testarudo que fuera lo adoraba y adorará, sólo atinaba a sonreírle expresando con sus ojos una emoción que, de tan inmensa, resultaba inverosímil. En una situación normal, bien sabía Alphonse que su hermano mayor no hubiera tardado en reírsele; nunca lo hacía, nada más lo miraba y sonreía y le daba la espalda fingiendo ser tan duro como el acero que aún traía en la pierna. Pero no: Alphonse aún tenía capacidad para distinguir cada actitud, cada mirada esquiva, cada dada de espalda simbólica, pues ni perder el cuerpo por tantos años le quitó la habilidad de leer a Edward como un libro abierto, extenso y maravilloso, el mejor de todos, su favorito.

Una vez de regreso en Resembool, aún en bastón pero con más ánimos en general, Alphonse en mucho ansiaba cooperar en la casa donde vivía con Winry, Ed, Pinako y Den, ayudar en lo que fuera, mas no sea con nimiedades, ¡reparar alguna cosa o incluso lavar los platos!, pero todos le insistían en que esperara, en que intentara recuperarse del todo primero, en que se concentrara en la recuperación y no pensara en nada más.

—¡Ya volveremos a pelear luego y esta vez te podré ganar! —le gritaba Edward en momentos como esos, sin terminar de tragar la comida en la cena, agitado por el orgullo eternamente herido de perder siempre en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alphonse reía en respuesta; cuando lo hacía, hasta Den se quedaba mirándolo. Porque lo mágico de Alphonse, sin que Alphonse lo supiera, era justamente eso, la luz que despedía su sonrisa al proferir cualquier palabra del diccionario, al gesticular cualquier gesto que remitiera a la dulzura que lo llenaba, a lo que fuera que expresara la clase de persona que era, un muchacho precioso por dentro y por fuera, bueno como pocos, leal, genuino. Su magia radicaba, precisamente, en no percatarse de que la dominaba. Porque Alphonse no sabía cuánta felicidad hacía florecer en los corazones que lo amaban ni tampoco cuánto habían añorado ellos volver a ver aquello en él, la sonrisa, la verdad. La vida, carne y alma fusionadas de nuevo. Volver, en definitiva, a encontrar con los ojos al verdadero Al.

Detenerse a pensar no le era fácil luego de todo lo sucedido. Excedido por las sensaciones, estaba en constante sobredosis: preciso era perderse en ellas cada vez. Pese a haber perdido durante la batalla la libreta donde tantos platillos había anotado en pos de recordar probarlos cuando recuperara su cuerpo, por ejemplo, logró recordar muchos y se encargó de probarlos como tanto lo había deseado, ¡y uno había sido mejor que el otro! Pero nada se comparará con lo más simple, como bien ha descubierto hoy.

Ha jugado con Den hasta cansarse, ¡y qué hermoso es hasta el cansancio luego de todo lo que ha pasado! Al caer rendido al suelo en pleno atardecer, Den se echa junto a él meneando la cola con una gracia sin igual. Alphonse lo observa, Den a él, y al contemplarse Alphonse no puede sentirse más feliz una vez más. ¡Es que todo es tanto, todo es tan excesivo! Mirar a los ojos a sus seres queridos y sentir que tiene esos ojos, que esos ojos existen, que las pupilas laten en los orbes, que las personas pueden fijar su vista en ellos y saber que allí, en la fijeza, yace el alma de él. ¡Que el alma yace en las pupilas, donde debe, y no en un sello hecho con sangre! Hasta que un trueno los ilumina y Den sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la casa. Alphonse, que aún recupera aire, ve cómo Den sube las escaleras de piedra y se resguarda bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada. No es hasta que lo hace que Alphonse se percata de lo que sucede, de las sensaciones que lo atraviesan desordenadas entre todas las demás.

Llueve.

La lluvia es fuerte pero no violenta. Cae sobre él y no tarda en humedecer toda su ropa, lo cual le produce, a Alphonse, un ataque de risa. Emocionado, siempre feliz, levanta las manos delante de su cuerpo y se regocija en todo lo que el fenómeno le produce: el temblor de las manos por el frío que la humedad le ha producido, el dulce cosquilleo de las gotas pasando entre sus dedos, el goteo de su cabello nublándole de a momentos la vista. Ríe como el niño que tanto cuesta dejar de ver en él al sentir esta nueva sobredosis de sensaciones, al darse cuenta de que será imposible cansarse de esto, de sentir, de llenarse de este modo de todo lo que durante tanto tiempo se le había negado: recordar que siempre fue real, que sus viejos temores ya no tienen fundamentos, que había existido y existirá.

Que de verdad, ¡realmente!, Edward y él han logrado triunfar.

Entonces, la revelación.

La felicidad no ha sido completa después de la batalla con el Homúnculo: su padre se ha ido a la eternidad con su madre; Edward no ha podido recuperar su pierna y ha perdido la alquimia; muchos aliados en el largo viaje que los hermanos han hecho perdieron su vida durante el conflicto; la alquimia les permitió hacer mucho, pero nunca lo suficiente, como bien sienten siempre los dos al recordar a Nina y Alexander. No obstante, él no ha podido relajarse, no ha tenido modo de hacerlo, pues las sensaciones lo han mantenido no sólo feliz, sino, sobre todo, abrumado. ¡Ni siquiera ha podido terminar de acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad! Qué inevitable agachar la cabeza ante una puerta, aún.

Qué imposible distinguir unas sensaciones de otras.

Abrumarse por la sobredosis y no hacer esto que hace ahora, disfrutar el cosquilleo de las gotas resbalándole y el tiritar por el frío, distinguir lo uno de lo otro, sentir la piel helada por el viento que choca contra su rostro.

Dejar atrás la armadura; volver a ser un cuerpo.

Sonríe (la felicidad nunca será completa pero sí podrá ser verdadera) al pensar en la sencillez de la escena, en cada sensación individual, agradecido a la lluvia por permitirle, de algún modo, calmar el ímpetu de su abrumado corazón. Es que no debe quedarse con esto, con la sobredosis, pues la sobredosis significa, por el desorden que le propone, que aún no ha sabido aceptarse.

Que aún es la armadura.

¡Y es verdad lo que todos le dicen en casa! Debe concentrarse en estar en óptimas condiciones, en recuperar los kilos, en agilizar los músculos y fortalecer el cuerpo. Debe concentrarse no en sentir todo a la vez como si no hubiera un mañana; debe luchar para que ese mañana exista, asegurárselo para poder disfrutar de éste.

Debe seguir adelante, y para hacerlo debe dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado, en la armadura, en todo lo que perdió al encontrarla, en todo lo que recuperó al dejarla atrás.

Debe, sí, dar vuelta la página.

Cuando pueda hacerlo, sabe bajo la lluvia, nada quedará por delante que eso, que él, que la vida en sí.

El futuro existente gracias a tanta lucha dibujado en el horizonte, aquel donde las vías se fusionan con el cielo.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Días han pasado. Cuando la armadura les llega desde Central, a Alphonse no le tiembla el pulso al pedirle a Winry que la convierta en piezas de _automail_.

Concibe a esa armadura como un ser que es él y que no es él a la vez, un ser que siente pese a ser de acero, porque Alphonse nunca dejó de sentir emociones, sino más bien sensaciones. Entonces, es hora de honrar esas emociones experimentadas siendo Alphonse, la armadura, al volver útiles las piezas que fueron su carne simbólica.

Así lo habría querido ese maravilloso gigante de acero.

Así lo querrán siempre los dos, las dos caras de la misma emoción.

Que la lucha siga. En otra forma, de carne o de acero, pero siempre luchando en dirección al horizonte, al cielo, a la Verdad.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

* * *

 _¡Holi! ¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

 _Ni bien terminé FMAB tuve la idea de escribir sobre Al y las sensaciones recuperadas, contarlo un poco como lo imagino, ese pasar de la sobredosis a calmarse y asimilar todo lo sucedido; dejar atrás a la armadura para seguir adelante con su vida. Pero lo que más me disparó del todo la idea de escribir este fic fue un fanart que me pasó mi queridísima_ _ **Joyce**_ _(Dragon Made of Fullmetal) de Alphonse feliz bajo la lluvia. ¡Es la imagen más linda que vi en mi vida! Su carita era lo más tierno del universo. Por eso, porque la lluvia me significa mucho por motivos que de repente no tienen que ver con_ Fullmetal _sino con mi otro anime favorito,_ Dragon Ball _, quise traerla en ese significado tan fuerte que yo le siento para que Al pudiera pensar al fin en todo lo que le depara, para que pudiera ordenar más esa sobredosis y empezar a pasar la página. De algún modo, quería representar que la felicidad es hermosa, pero no debemos dormir en ella. ¡Tenemos que disfrutarla y también aprender de ella! Estoy segura, sobre todo, de que Al comprende a otro nivel lo que tiene, que tiene otra clase de sabiduría sobre sí mismo y la vida que lo rodea, y que es esa sabiduría aquella que lo hace un personaje tan lleno de luz._

 _Ay, lo amo. :')_

 _Por supuesto,_ _ **Joyce**_ _, porque sé que él es tu adoración, este fic a nadie más que a vos se lo dedico y se lo regalo. Gracias por darme ánimos de reencontrarme con FMA al recomendarme con_ Brotherhood _tan apasionadamente. ¡Gracias por inspirarme con tu amor por él a escribir!_

 _Te quiero, hermosa._

 _Y nada. Espero les guste. Muchísimas gracias por leer y también por las lecturas a mi otro fic de FMA,_ Antes de que sea tarde _. ¡Mil gracias, de corazón!_

 _Nos leemos. Planeo escribir otros tres fics de esta maravillosa historia. Espero no me queden tan mal._

 ** _¡Gracias!_**

* * *

 _Fullmetal Alchemist_ © Hiromu Arakawa


End file.
